Cribbage is an example of a popular game using a playing board and playing equipment. Playing the game typically involves the use of a card deck, a cribbage board with a pattern of peg holes, and a number of pegs. These various components are best kept together for organizational purposes. Storage space for such items is sometimes at a premium or is inconvenient. The various items tend to get strewn about and lost or damaged.
At the same time wall decorations are popular. A popular wall decoration is a mounted animal or a replica of one. For example a popular wall decoration is a mounted fish. Such wall decorations and playing board games such as cribbage games are often found in the same vicinity such as at a vacation cabin or in the den of a home.